Komsan's Train Ride
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Komasan and his brother Komajiro are going on a little trip on a train around Tokyo.


Dear mama,

Things are sure going pretty swell in the big city. Komajiro and I have been doing our best to live in the city. Today, we're going to go on a train tour in Tokyo.

On a bright summer day, Komasan and his younger brother, Komajiro are going on a train ride tour. They reach the train station to see many different tourist who are here for the ride.

"Oh my swirls! There are a lot of people here," Komasan says in amazement.

"I agree. Of course, many people who come here are from America or other parts of the world who wants to see Tokyo, which is the capital city of all Japan," Komajiro replies.

"It best if we hold our hands and stick together. We don't want to get lost like a baby chick in a huge farm full of animals. Right Komajiro," Komasan says with a smile, and turns his head.

But notices that Komajiro is not around.

"Brother!" Komajiro's voice calls out.

Komasan turns to see Komajiro is standing close to the train entrance, and see other tourist are entering the train.

"Come on, the train is going to leave soon," Komajiro adds.

Komasan panics and runs to the train, "Wait for me!"

After getting on the train, the two brothers are taking their seats as they look at the view of Tokyo. As they ride on the train, the two brothers look out the window to see Tokyo Tower.

"Golly, Tokyo Tower looks like the Observation Tower back in Springdale," Komasan says.

"True, but Tokyo Tower is is much taller than the Observation Tower at home," Komajiro says, reading something on his phone.

"Right. I knew that," Komasan says with a wearily expression.

Suddenly, the two brothers start to hear their stomachs growling.

Komasan says, "Komajiro, you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," Komajiro answers.

The two brothers head off to the dining room to get something to eat. Komasan and Komajiro buy some water and ice cream.

"The ice cream is really yummy," Komasan says with a big smile. Since ice cream is his favorite snack.

"I agree," Komajiro replies.

The two continue to have their snack as they look out the window to see what other Tokyo sight they can see.

Komasan surprisingly says, "Oh my swirl! Look over there!"

Komajiro looks out the window to see the mountain side.

"Now I know that this is the mountain where our home and mama lives! I'm sure of it," Komasan says.

"You're close. The mountain we came from is on the right," Komajiro clarifies.

"I see," Komasan says, with his cheeks turning pink.

Komasan says in thought, "I need to stop flippin' out like termites in a room full of logs."

Then he hears his brother asks, "Komasan, you wanna go check out the engine after having our snack?"

"Sure," Komasan quickly answers.

After eating their ice cream, Komasan and Komajiro walks to the front car to see the train engine. The engine is one that uses coal and fire to make it go. And the train has a large black spout that is letting out smoke. They also see the engineer who is in charge of the train.

"Oh my swirl! That is a really huge train! It's not like the trains we take to get around the city!" Komasan shouts in excitement.

"Of course the train is different. This train is a locomotive, and they use coal, fire, and water in order help make it go. The ones that Springdale has are run by electricity. But they both need people to help control it," Komajiro says, looking at her phone.

"That's good to know," Komasan sadly says, and sighs in reply.

Time has gone by, and the train ride is over. Komasan and Komajiro exists the train. Komasan is rather disappointed that Komajiro doesn't seem to have a good time today.

Komasan looks up, and notices something strange, "Huh?"

Komajiro stops and looks at Komasan, "What is it?"

"Somethin' happening?" Komasan answers, looking confused and pointing to the sky.

Komajiro looks up in the sky, and see something that is really strange. There are clouds covering the sky, and yet, there are streams of light from the sun setting in the sky. Everyone stop to take a look and take pictures of it.

Both of the brothers exclaim, "OH MY SWIRLS!"

"What in Tarantino is happening?!" Komasan asks in shock.

"I don't know, but it looks beautiful! And if you hadn't noticed, we wouldn't have seen it! You practically saw nature's natural phenomena that people wonder for. along time!" Komajiro excitedly shouts as he takes pictures on it with his phone.

"Really?" Komasan shyly replies.

"I wanna be as amazing as you are brother," Komajiro says with sparkles in his eyes.

"You really think so," Komasan says, feeling embarrassed.

Then Komajiro says, "And we can make this picture into a postcard and send it to mama."

"That's a great idea Komajiro," Komasan happily agrees.

After Komajiro takes the picture, the two brothers head back home for the night. And wonder what other fun excitement they can do in the city.

Dear mama,

After today, it has been a good day.


End file.
